Torn apart
by Alia Zanetsu
Summary: Petite fic -en plusieurs chapitres - qui se passe plusieurs années avant FFVII. Retour aux origines du couple Tseng x Rufus. C'est une histoire pleine de non dits, de regrets et d'amour. Fic complète, mais séquelle à prévoir, en cours d'écriture.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur** : Alia Zanetsu**  
Genre** : Angst, romance, yaoi. Enfin, pas forcément dans cet ordre là, mais j'ai rangé par ordre alphabétique !**  
Couple** : Hum, je pourrais dire "surprise", mais comme à présent on taggue les personnages principaux… TsengxRufus.**  
Rating** : M pour… heu… Langage tout à fait correct décrivant hélas des scènes explicites entre deux ad… Ha oui, c'est ça : attention, un des protagonistes a à peine la majorité sexuelle tandis que l'autre a 4 ans de plus.**  
Disclaimer** : Les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent tous à Square Enix. Je ne tire aucun argent de cet écrit, même si je peux toujours espérer me faire la main sur eux avant d'écrire un vrai bouquin, peut-être un jour.**  
Warning** : Cette fic se découpe en chapitres de tailles totalement inégales. Les chapitres 1/3/5 se passent "dans le présent" et les chapitres 2 et 4 sont des flashback.

* * *

_Torn appart - Chapitre 1  
_

Peu à peu, ses pas l'avaient mené sur le toit. L'hélicoptère de la Shinra était en vadrouille, certainement avec Reno aux commandes. Dommage, il aurait bien fait un tour dans les cieux, quitte à subir une sanction de la part de son supérieur. S'approchant du bord de l'immeuble, Tseng s'accouda à la rembarre. Le vent lui fouettait le visage, emmêlant ses cheveux pour lui ramener dans les yeux. Titubant, il se dirigea à l'abri de la cage d'escalier, pour se laisser choir à terre, les jambes pendant dans le vide. A cette hauteur, les bruits de la ville arrivaient étouffés, et on était un peu au dessus de la pollution midgarienne. Le ciel apparaissait d'un bleu violent de pureté, sans une ombre de nuage. _Comme ses yeux…_ Cette pensée furtive suffit à imposer au brun le visage de son amant, et lorsqu'une de ses mèches de cheveux vint lui frôler la joue, il l'attrapa avec rage. Il les avait laissé pousser pour lui, parce que son amant les aimait. Sortant son couteau, il trancha la première mèche.

A suivre...


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur** : Alia Zanetsu**  
Genre** : Angst, romance, yaoi. Enfin, pas forcément dans cet ordre là, mais j'ai rangé par ordre alphabétique !**  
Couple** : Hum, je pourrais dire "surprise", mais comme à présent on taggue les personnages principaux… TsengxRufus.**  
Rating** : M pour… heu… Langage tout à fait correct décrivant hélas des scènes explicites entre deux ad… Ha oui, c'est ça : attention, un des protagonistes a à peine la majorité sexuelle tandis que l'autre a 4 ans de plus.**  
Disclaimer** : Les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent tous à Square Enix. Je ne tire aucun argent de cet écrit, même si je peux toujours espérer me faire la main sur eux avant d'écrire un vrai bouquin, peut-être un jour.**  
Warning** : Cette fic se découpe en chapitres de tailles totalement inégales. Les chapitres 1/3/5 se passent "dans le présent" et les chapitres 2 et 4 sont des flashback.

* * *

_Torn apart - Chapitre 2  
_

Tseng attrapa l'écharpe blanche qui trainait sur le lit, et soupira en entendant la porte de la chambre se refermer.  
"- J'ai votre écharpe, nous devrions retourner à la réception."  
Sur le pas de la porte, Rufus haussa les épaules, et verrouilla .  
"- On peut faire une pause, ils ne s'en rendront même pas compte dans la foule. J'en ai marre de serrer des pinces à ces grippe-sous !"  
Tseng jeta un coup d'oeil circulaire à la pièce, plus par réflexe que par crainte. Vu que l'armée avait été déployée pour assurer la sécurité de la réception, ils ne risquaient rien ce soir. La baie vitrée donnait sur les jardins, et en écartant les rideaux épais Tseng fut rassuré de voir que les deux soldats remarquaient le mouvement et le saluaient, alertes. Ce soir, personne n'attenterait à la vie du nouveau vice-président de la Shinra Inc., ni à aucun des invités qui participaient à la réception donnée en l'honneur de ses quinze ans. Rufus sortit de sous son oreiller le fusil à canon scié que l'utaien lui avait offert le matin même, et passa un doigt sur le canon.  
"- Tu m'apprendras à m'en servir ?"  
Tseng eut un léger sourire. L'adolescent faisait tout pour trouver de "bonnes" raisons pour qu'ils se voient encore.  
"- Bien sûr, dès que vous aurez le temps, avec vos nouvelles responsabilités…  
- Oh, parle pour toi! Ça t'arrange bien de passer chez les Turks pour ne plus m'avoir dans les pattes !"  
Tseng soupira silencieusement, sentant l'amertume dans la voix du blond. Cela faisait 5 ans qu'il était au service de Rufus, qu'il le suivait partout, lui avait sauvé la vie plusieurs fois… Il l'avait vu évoluer, passer d'un gamin odieux à un presque adulte sûr de lui et autoritaire… Quitter son service était douloureux. Rufus était ce qu'il avait de plus proche d'un ami, malgré leur différence d'âge…  
"- Enfin, tu verras ça demain ! "  
Rufus pointa son fusil sur Tseng avec un sourire, et lui indiqua l'unique chaise de la chambre.  
"- Assieds toi !  
- Rufus, vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'il n'est pas chargé…" Fit remarquer Tseng, tout en s'exécutant.  
Rufus passa derrière lui, et défit le lien qui retenait les cheveux du brun, avant de passer le canon contre la nuque offerte.  
"- Tu es sûr ? "  
Tseng frissonna, autant pour le ton que pour la froidure du métal qui frôlait sa peau. Il ne voyait pas vraiment où voulait en venir l'héritier, et commençait à s'inquiéter un peu. Surtout quand il sentit l'hésitation dans les gestes de l'adolescent. Quelle mauvaise blague préparait le blond ? Sans bouger, il pouvait sentir l'héritier se déplacer, et avec soulagement il l'entendit poser son arme, pour revenir se placer derrière lui.  
"- Rufus, je peux me lever ?  
- Donne tes mains… "  
Tseng s'exécuta, sentant les mains fraîches de Rufus sur ses poignets… Le premier clic retentit, et lorsqu'il voulut s'écarter le blond tira vivement sur son bras encore libre, pour le fixer dans la seconde menotte. Un moment, l'utaien regretta d'avoir appris des mouvements de self défense à son protégé, tout en remarquant que Rufus avait exécuté le geste avec une précision admirable.  
"- Vous vous êtes amélioré. " Le complimenta Tseng. "Je peux être détaché maintenant?"  
Si jamais l'adolescent essayait de fuguer, ça lui ferait perdre du temps de détruire la chaise, mais ce n'était pas impossible. Sinon, il pourrait toujours se déboîter les pouces, même si c'était douloureux… Enfin, la fourrure qui bordait les menottes rendrait l'opération moins douloureuse...  
" - Ne bouge pas. Intima Rufus, avant de lui bander les yeux. Et s'il te plait, ne m'oblige pas à te bâillonner…  
- Monsieur, je… détachez moi, je n'aimerais pas avoir à vous blesser."  
Le blond eut un petit rire, et sembla passer devant Tseng.  
"- Tu es incapable de me faire le moindre mal, sauf si c'était pour me sauver la vie… Mais promis, je n'irai pas me mettre en danger, je reste là."  
L'utaien baissa la tête, étant donné que le plus jeune avait touché juste. Il entendit des bruits de tissus, et les mains du blond revinrent rapidement sur lui, pour déboutonner son costume et sa chemise. Tseng se débattit, avant de soupirer et d'arrêter de bouger. Se dire que ça allait passer et que Rufus comptait juste lui faire une mauvaise blague d'adolescent attardé l'aidait à ne pas imaginer les pires situations, et pourtant son esprit se vida complètement lorsque la main de son protégé se posa sur sa braguette.  
"- Rufus ! " s'insurgea-t-il avec angoisse.  
Resserrer les jambes ne servait pas à grand chose, surtout parce que la menotte pâle de l'héritier se retrouva pressée plus intensément contre la partie sensible de l'anatomie du brun, qui se sentait réagir, sans pouvoir le contrôler…  
"- Chut, je sais ce que je fais… "  
Rufus lui fit desserrer les jambes avec douceur mais fermeté, pour défaire la ceinture et ouvrir le pantalon, tout en continuant son massage. Tseng sentait ses jambes trembler, et son coeur se figea lorsqu'avec délicatesse, le blond dégagea son sexe pour commencer à le caresser : les mains étaient douces, leur température basse ne faisait que rajouter un effet grisant, et lorsque la langue du plus jeune vint frôler le gland rosi par le désir, l'utaien cru qu'il allait défaillir.  
"- Arrêtez, vous ne devriez pas faire ça… Rufus, s'il vous plait…"  
Le susnommé s'arrêta, et Tseng poussa un gémissement de frustration involontaire.  
"- A d'autres…" Murmura le jeune homme, passant son pouce le long de la couronne, avant de prendre la totalité du gland en bouche.  
Tseng baissa la tête, abandonnant le combat. Il ne pouvait pas lutter contre Rufus, encore moins si son protégé se mettait à utiliser de telles ruses… Même en se contrôlant au maximum, l'utaien ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir légèrement, à chaque mouvement plus intense que les autres, et poussa un râle de frustration lorsque son tortionnaire s'interrompit pour se relever. Il entendit le léger rire de Rufus, et la main de celui-ci revint sur son sexe, cette fois pour le couvrir de lubrifiant. De sa main libre le blond baissa le pantalon de son garde du corps, et celui-ci comprit qu'il allait y passer. Dans l'absolu ça ne le gênait pas, pas si c'était avec Rufus… Tseng eut un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'il sentit la jambe du blond passer au-dessus de son bassin, et l'un de ses bras s'enrouler autour de sa nuque. Tseng cria quelque chose pour arrêter le blond, mais celui-ci ne l'écouta pas, et le plaisir le cloua sur place : Rufus venait de s'empaler sur lui, avec un gémissement douloureux.  
"- Rufus ! Arrêtez, vous allez vous faire mal !"  
Mais le blond ne l'écoutait pas et enfouit son visage dans le cou de son garde du corps, tremblant. Il termina son mouvement, les dents plantées dans le cou du brun, et se figea.  
Contre son torse dénudé, Tseng pouvait sentir la nudité de son protégé, ainsi que son érection conséquente.  
"- Détachez moi, s'il vous plait…" Tenta-t-il une nouvelle fois, coupé dans son début d'argumentaire par le mouvement hésitant du blond.  
Celui-ci eut un premier va et vient, se contractant sous l'afflux de douleur mêlée au plaisir, et se serra contre son utaien. Puis il recommença, tandis que ses chairs s'habituaient à l'intrusion jusqu'à oublier la douleur. Il put alors accélérer le mouvement, petit à petit, jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir s'empêcher de gémir dans le cou du brun.  
Tseng tira violemment sur sa main, réussissant à la dégager de la menotte au prix d'un pouce déboîté, qu'il se remit en place d'un geste assuré en le frappant contre la chaise, avant d'entourer les hanches de son amant d'un bras protecteur. Rufus se figea, et eut un instant d'hésitation, pour finalement faire tomber le bandeau oculaire du brun. Tseng le vit alors, rougissant malgré la pénombre, les yeux voilés de désir et d'hésitation. Impulsivement, il saisit les lèvres de l'héritier Shinra, l'embrassant voracement, comme pour lui faire passer tout ce qu'il ressentait. Il sentit le plus jeune se serrer plus contre lui, comme rassuré, et accentuer ses allées et venues, jusqu'à les faire jouir dans un accord le plus parfait. Ils laissèrent les secondes s'égrener sans bouger, tandis qu'inconsciemment Tseng caressait le dos qui lui était offert, perdu dans ses pensées. Il avait beau tourner et retourner la scène dans sa tête, il ne comprenait pas. Contre son épaule, Rufus pleurait silencieusement, et le brun sentit son coeur se serrer. Lâchant à regret son amant, l'utaien tripota un instant ses menottes, pour libérer son autre main. Il se maudit de n'avoir pas reconnu de fausses menottes - où Rufus aurait-il pu en trouver des vraies ?- et souleva avec douceur le blond, se détachant de lui avec regret, pour s'asseoir sur le lit avec lui. Rufus s'écarta légèrement de lui, pour poser son front sur son torse.  
"- Je… j'veux pas que tu partes…" Murmura l'adolescent, la voix brisée.  
Tseng ouvrit la bouche et la referma, bouleversé, avant de soulever délicatement le visage de son cadet.  
"- Rufus… Même si je ne suis plus votre garde du corps attitré, vous pourrez toujours compter sur moi… Au moindre problème, à la moindre de vos demandes… Je serai là."  
L'utaien se surprit à rougir lorsque Rufus s'écarta de lui, pour passer un doigt sur son ventre maculé.  
"- Je suis désolé… Je n'avais pas prévu ça… Rougit le plus jeune."  
Tseng pouvait ressentir la gène de son cadet, et se sentit soudain mal à l'aise. Pour ne pas trop réfléchir, il laissa ses réflexes reprendre le dessus, et posa une main sous les fesses du blond, reconnaissant aisément la texture du sang. Avec un soupir, il murmura un sort de soin, suffisamment puissant pour calmer le saignement, du moins l'espérait-il.  
"- Nous…. devrions retourner à la réception…" hésita-t-il.  
Dans l'absolu, il aurait préféré garder son nouvel amant contre lui, sentir leurs peaux l'une contre l'autre et pouvoir caresser jusqu'à l'endormissement le dos sensible du blond… Mais ils ne pouvaient pas.  
"- Tu… tu m'en veux, c'est ça ? demanda rageusement le blond, la voix tremblante.  
- Bien sûr."  
Le visage de Rufus se décomposa.  
"- Vous m'avez forcé à vous blesser, Rufus. Vous pensiez vraiment avoir besoin de ça pour que je reste auprès de vous ?  
- Ce n'est… pas si simple… Je… voulais que ce soit toi. Si on doit être séparés après… Je savais que si je te demandais, tu refuserais… "  
Tseng fixa le blond, avant d'entourer son visage de ses deux mains, et l'embrassa avec douceur. Il aurait aimé faire passer tous ses sentiments dans ce baiser, même s'il jugeait celui-ci déplacé.  
"- Rufus… Tant que vous voudrez de moi, tant que vous en aurez envie… Je vous promets d'être là pour vous. "_  
Je vous aime tellement… _

A suivre...

NDLA : ahah, un lemooon ! dites moi ce que vous en pensez !


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur** : Alia Zanetsu**  
Genre** : Angst, romance, yaoi. Enfin, pas forcément dans cet ordre là, mais j'ai rangé par ordre alphabétique !**  
Couple** : Hum, je pourrais dire "surprise", mais comme à présent on taggue les personnages principaux… TsengxRufus.**  
Rating** : M pour… heu… Langage tout à fait correct décrivant hélas des scènes explicites entre deux ad… Ha oui, c'est ça : attention, un des protagonistes a à peine la majorité sexuelle tandis que l'autre a 4 ans de plus.**  
Disclaimer** : Les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent tous à Square Enix. Je ne tire aucun argent de cet écrit, même si je peux toujours espérer me faire la main sur eux avant d'écrire un vrai bouquin, peut-être un jour.**  
Warning** : Cette fic se découpe en chapitres de tailles totalement inégales. Les chapitres 1/3/5 se passent "dans le présent" et les chapitres 2 et 4 sont des flashback.

* * *

_Torn apart - Chapitre 3  
_

Tseng soupira, attrapant une mèche de cheveux supplémentaire. Quatre ans. Quatre ans à se voir en secret, à s'aimer dès qu'ils pouvaient… Enfin.. "s'aimer" était un bien grand mot. Une manière élégante de dire "baiser comme des lapins"… Rufus ne lui avait jamais rien demandé de plus, et il s'était bien gardé de dire quoi que ce soit au blond. Ils se retrouvaient entre deux réunions, ou bien - lorsque Rufus fut en charge des Turks - le soir dans les bureaux. C'était toujours le vice-président qui initiait le mouvement, qui demandait. Sûrement parce qu'il ne se le serait jamais permis, peut-être parce qu'il avait peur de subir un refus.  
Avait-il été utilisé puis jeté ensuite ? Ces quatre années ne signifiaient-elles rien pour Rufus ?  
Tseng sentit son coeur se serrer. Il avait été heureux, simplement de pouvoir être avec l'homme qu'il aimait…  
Ouvrant les doigts, il laissa s'envoler une nouvelle mèche de cheveux. Il se rappelait du bonheur qu'il ressentait lorsqu'ils dormaient ensemble, ces trop rares nuits qu'il avait pu passer dans les bras de Rufus. Des nuits blanches pour sa part, où il s'était repu du souffle régulier du blond, de la chaleur de son bras passé possessivement autour de sa taille, du battement calme de ce coeur qui ne lui appartiendrait jamais.  
Au moins, en voyant le bon côté des choses, il n'aurait plus à demander à TK - Takeru - de le couvrir. Pour ces quelques nuits passées aux côtés de son amant, l'utaienne lanceuse de couteaux l'avait toujours aidé aux yeux des autres, n'hésitant pas à mentir sur leur fausse relation…  
Encore des cheveux qui s'envolaient. Il avait toujours su qu'un jour où l'autre Rufus se lasserait de lui. Il avait beau espérer que ce serait le plus tard possible, Rufus était promis à un avenir de dirigeant, et il ne pourrait pas passer sa vie à s'envoyer en l'air avec un subordonné, fut-ce quelqu'un follement amoureux de lui. Puis le vice-président était encore jeune, il se serait de toute façon lassé d'une amourette de jeunesse. Il avait beau trouver toutes les excuses possibles au blond, Tseng aurait juste souhaité… que ça ne se finisse pas comme ça.

A suivre...


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur** : Alia Zanetsu**  
Genre** : Angst, romance, yaoi. Enfin, pas forcément dans cet ordre là, mais j'ai rangé par ordre alphabétique !**  
Couple** : Hum, je pourrais dire "surprise", mais comme à présent on taggue les personnages principaux… TsengxRufus.**  
Rating** : M pour… heu… Langage tout à fait correct décrivant hélas des scènes explicites entre deux ad… Ha oui, c'est ça : attention, un des protagonistes a à peine la majorité sexuelle tandis que l'autre a 4 ans de plus.**  
Disclaimer** : Les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent tous à Square Enix. Je ne tire aucun argent de cet écrit, même si je peux toujours espérer me faire la main sur eux avant d'écrire un vrai bouquin, peut-être un jour.**  
Warning** : Cette fic se découpe en chapitres de tailles totalement inégales. Les chapitres 1/3/5 se passent "dans le présent" et les chapitres 2 et 4 sont des flashback.

* * *

_Torn apart - Chapitre 4  
_

Rufus était dos à la porte, les yeux fixés dans le vide. Tseng rentra silencieusement, et sans le voir il imaginait parfaitement sa démarche féline. Il se plaça devant le bureau, comme si de rien n'était, et attendit patiemment que le blond veuille bien se retourner. Après tout, en journée il ne l'appelait que pour lui confier une mission, à lui ou un de ses subordonnés le plus adapté, et Tseng se comportait donc comme le chef des Turks qu'il était. Mais Rufus ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet, tournant et retournant les phrases dans sa tête.  
"- Rufus ? Il y a un problème?" Demanda enfin Tseng, au bout de quelques minutes d'attente.  
Le plus jeune se retourna, fixant son amant. Il avait du mal à réaliser que dans quelques minutes, Tseng serait son ancien amant… Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, le brun brisa la distance patron-employé qui les séparait, pour lui attraper doucement le bras.  
"- Rufus…" Murmura-t-il encore, une ride d'inquiétude barrant son front.  
C'en fut trop, et le plus jeune vint se blottir dans les bras de son aîné. Lorsqu'il leva la tête et que Tseng l'embrassa, il sentit toute la douceur et la tendresse que voulait lui faire passer le brun, et il en aurait pleuré. Avant de se rappeler qu'il devaient parler, Rufus avait déjà ses mais sous la chemise de l'utaien, caressant la peau souple qui lui était offerte. Collé à son amant, il sentait clairement le désir de celui-ci, en diapason avec le sien… Il fallait s'arrêter, discuter, et pas se laisser renverser sur le bureau, tandis que Tseng lui dévorait lentement le cou. Rufus avait initié le mouvement, et eut un soupir de plaisir tandis que sa veste volait au loin, suivie de sa chemise… D'un geste habile, le blond se débarrassa de ses chaussures pour se retrouver pieds nus, alors qu'il travaillait à déshabiller son subordonné. Enfin ils furent tous les deux torse nu, et Rufus prit un instant pour contempler son amant, qui activait la fermeture automatique de la pièce. Les joues rougies, les cheveux en bataille… Qui aurait pu imaginer le glacial chef des Turks comme ça ? Ils s'embrassèrent, plus voracement cette fois, et le coeur du blond se pinça. Il aimait ses baisers plus que tout, quand les mèches de cheveux d'ébène venaient lui caresser les épaules, et que Tseng le regardait comme s'il était la huitième merveille du monde…  
Tseng le souleva pour le poser sur le bureau, caressant son dos avant de l'allonger en lui tenant la tête, pour s'assurer qu'il ne se cogne pas.  
La main du brun vint jouer avec la boucle de la ceinture, comme s'il demandait la permission de déshabiller Rufus… qui acquiesça, pour se laisser dénuder avec plaisir. Les mains de Tseng étaient un peu calleuses, mais chaudes et délicieusement délicates avec lui, comme si le Turk jouait de la texture de la paume de sa main sur la peau du blond. La bouche suivit rapidement le chemin tracé par les doigts, pour se retrouver à jouer avec le boxer blanc du vice président. Rufus emmêla ses doigts à la chevelure brune qui s'étalait sur son corps, autant pour le plaisir de jouer avec le crâne de Tseng que pour l'encourager. Puis il y eut cette explosion de plaisir, violente et frustrante, lorsque son sexe fut sorti pour recevoir un coup de langue, juste au niveau de la couronne. Tseng jouait avec son gland sans pour autant le prendre en bouche entièrement, et entama un lent mouvement de va et vient avec le bout de ses doigts, tout en douceur. Rufus ne se rendait même plus vraiment compte qu'il gémissait, perdu dans les abîmes du plaisir. Tseng accentua le mouvement de ses doigts et de ses caresses buccales, pour engloutir la totalité de la verge tendue, plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce que la salive lubrifie suffisamment le vis, rendant ses caresses manuelles plus douces, plus insupportables aussi. Comme s'il allait exploser d'un moment à l'autre, mais que l'utaien ne le laissait pas faire. C'est quand un doigt commença à jouer autour de son antre que Rufus fut pris d'une impulsion.  
"- Non, pas comme ça…" Gémit-il, en se redressant sur un coude.  
Tseng lui jeta un regard interrogateur et s'interrompit, le laissant se redresser. Ils s'embrassèrent, tandis que Rufus prenait la direction de la danse. Tseng se laissa déshabiller avec plaisir, et ils se retrouvèrent blottis l'un contre l'autre, profitant de leur chaleur mutuelle. Hésitant quant à la marche à suivre, le blond se pencha jusqu'à s'agenouiller devant son amant, englobant la verge tendue de sa bouche, d'un geste brusque qui arracha un cri de plaisir au brun. Variant les vitesses et la profondeur, Rufus se laissait guider par les gémissements de son amant. La main du brun vint se poser dans ses cheveux, hésitante, pour lui caresser les cheveux avec douceur. La main libre de Rufus remonta le long de la cuisse musclée, pour caresser les fesses fermes qui s'offraient à elle. Le blond se contenta de pétrir celles-ci, hésitant.  
"- Tseng… je peux ?  
- Faites… comme vous voulez. répondit l'utaien, la voix tremblante de plaisir. Mais… relev… Il s'interrompit, certainement par ce que Rufus avait remis sa bouche autour du sexe tendu. Relevez vous, s'il vous plaît. " Réussit-il à finir, les jambes tremblantes.  
Le vice président de la Shinra se redressa, embrassant possessivement son amant. En quatre ans, il le dépassait d'une demi-tête, ce qui lui permit de poser ensuite un baiser sur le front de son utaien, plus précisément sur le point surplombant ses sourcils, et le serra contre lui. Leurs sexes se frottaient instinctivement l'un contre l'autre, doucement, juste pour maintenir l'ardeur et le plaisir entre eux. Rufus retourna avec douceur son subordonné, récupérant dans son tiroir le tube de lubrifiant. Dégageant l'épaule de Tseng, il se mit à jouer avec la peau offerte, la moindre cicatrice qui parcourrait la peau, s'émerveillant des frissons qui parcourraient le brun alors qu'il jouait avec lui, jusqu'à être sûr qu'il soit prêt. Il ne voulait surtout pas lui faire mal, réalisa-t-il alors qu'il arrachait des gémissements de plaisir à celui qui allait être sien d'ici peu, et pour la première fois. Recouvrant son propre sexe de lubrifiant, Rufus eut un instant d'hésitation. Il savait que Tseng préférait quand ils étaient face à face, mais il ne savait pas s'il pourrait supporter de voir le visage de son amant sans craquer… Il sentit l'hésitation de Tseng lorsqu'il le pencha contre le bureau pour le pénétrer avec lenteur. Rufus se figea, autant pour laisser le temps à son amant de s'habituer à lui que pour assimiler l'afflux de sensations. Mais avant qu'il ne sache si Tseng était prêt ou pas, celui-ci se retira légèrement, pour s'empaler sur la verge du blond, les faisant gémir de plaisir. Ce fut le signal, et Rufus se déchaîna pour les emmener jusqu'à la jouissance.  
Ils se laissèrent ensuite tomber sur le tapis, essoufflés. Rufus gardait contre lui son amant, conscient que l'heure de la séparation s'approchait à grands pas. D'un geste machinal, il caressait le ventre de l'utaien, tandis que celui-ci jouait avec ses avants bras. Il était bien, il aurait souhaité ne pas bouger…  
"- C'est pareil avec une femme ? lui échappa avant même qu'il ait réfléchi à ce qu'il voulait dire."  
Il sentit Tseng se crisper.  
"- Que voulez-vous que j'en sache ? Je n'ai jamais… "  
Rufus haussa un sourcil. Tseng était beau, intelligent, calme, bien éduqué…  
"- Vraiment …? Et avec Takeru ?"  
Tseng s'écarta, fixant Rufus avec incompréhension.  
"- TK a la gentillesse de me couvrir certains soirs, c'est tout… Rufus, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Vous êtes… "  
Rufus eut un soupir d'exaspération et se releva, ramassant ses vêtements épars pour se rhabiller. Avec un temps de retard, Tseng fit de même, du moins c'est ce que supposait le blond, au bruit. Lui s'était remis à regarder la ville sous ses pieds, les mains croisées dans le dos. Il attendit que Tseng soit complètement habillé pour entamer.  
"- Tseng, je me fiance dans trois jours. On doit arrêter de se voir. Lâcha-t-il, le coeur en morceaux."  
A l'absence totale de bruit, il se rendit compte que le brun avait bloqué sa respiration.  
" - D'accord. répondit enfin Tseng d'une voix atone."  
Rufus se retourna pour contempler son ancien amant, et son expression vide lui fit serrer les dents. Comme si c'était pas déjà assez dur pour lui ! Il aurait voulu que Tseng réagisse avec plus d'énervement, qu'il crie ! Comme si ces quatre années pouvaient être balayées aussi facilement, avec une telle désinvolture ! C'était lui qu'on mariait de force, pour le bien de la Shinra, pas Tseng !  
" - On savait bien que ça arriverait, de toute façon ! S'énerva-t-il.  
- Oui, je sais. Et vous, vous saviez que ce serait la dernière fois, vous n'avez même pas voulu me regarder en face… "  
La colère de Rufus retomba à l'instant même où l'utaien lui jeta un regard blessé, et il fit un geste pour rattraper son amant, qui s'éloigna vers la porte. Tseng s'arrêta devant, attendant patiemment que Rufus veuille bien la déverrouiller, sans se retourner. Il y eut un flottement, et le vice président se demanda s'il devait - s'il pouvait? - venir se serrer contre Tseng, lui expliquer qu'il ne voulait pas, qu'il l'aimait… Mais pour quel avenir ? Il savait bien qu'ils n'en avaient aucun, qu'à court terme leur relation était condamnée… Aussi déverrouilla-t-il la porte, sans faire attention aux épaules du brun, qui s'abaissèrent avec fatalisme.  
"- Je vous souhaite… tous mes voeux de bonheur. " Lâcha le Turk avant de passer la porte.

A suivre...

NDLA : Mouahahah, je suis sadiique ! Non, cette fic n'était pas une simple excuse pour mettre des lemons. Promis.


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteur** : Alia Zanetsu**  
Genre** : Angst, romance, yaoi. Enfin, pas forcément dans cet ordre là, mais j'ai rangé par ordre alphabétique !**  
Couple** : Hum, je pourrais dire "surprise", mais comme à présent on taggue les personnages principaux… TsengxRufus.**  
Rating** : M pour… heu… Langage tout à fait correct décrivant hélas des scènes explicites entre deux ad… Ha oui, c'est ça : attention, un des protagonistes a à peine la majorité sexuelle tandis que l'autre a 4 ans de plus.**  
Disclaimer** : Les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent tous à Square Enix. Je ne tire aucun argent de cet écrit, même si je peux toujours espérer me faire la main sur eux avant d'écrire un vrai bouquin, peut-être un jour.**  
Warning** : Cette fic se découpe en chapitres de tailles totalement inégales. Les chapitres 1/3/5 se passent "dans le présent" et les chapitres 2 et 4 sont des flashback.

* * *

_Torn apart - Chapitre 4  
_

Rodney jeta un coup d'oeil circulaire au toit, et son coeur manqua un battement. Près de la cage d'escalier, Tseng était allongé, un couteau gisant à côté de lui. Il ne remarqua pas les cheveux inégaux qui entouraient la tête de son supérieur, et se précipita pour le secouer.  
"- Tseng ! Bordel, Tseng !"  
Celui-ci poussa un grognement, avant de se redresser, l'air hébété.  
"- Rod ? C'qui se passe, y'a un problème ?  
- Putain oui, ça fait deux heures qu'on te cherche, j'ai cru que… "  
Le chef des Turks baissa ses yeux sur sa main qui enserrait son coutelas, et le rangea d'un geste souple dans sa veste.  
"- J'me suis endormi, désolé. Il fallait m'appeler…  
- Tu répondais pas ! J'ai utilisé le signal de la carte SIM pour te repérer. "  
Tseng mit sa main dans sa poche, sortant son portable pour constater que celui-ci était en mode vibreur, avec plusieurs appels en absence. Il se sentait soudainement idiot…  
"- Désolé, je voulais pas vous inquiéter. J'avais besoin d'une pause.  
- Bah, c'est bon, c'est surtout Cissney et TK qui se faisaient du souci… "  
Tseng hocha la tête, et ramena ses jambes sur le toit. Il avait la désagréable sensation de s'être endormi dans une position peu recommandée, et ses jambes fourmillaient presque douloureusement.  
"- Hé, t'as perdu un pari ? Tes cheveux sont terribles comme ça, on dirait Reno au réveil! "  
L'utaien passa une main sur sa nuque, son coeur se serrant douloureusement lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'à présent ses cheveux allaient au maximum au niveau de ses épaules, sans les avoir égalisés.  
"- Je demanderai à Takeru d'arranger ça…"

Ils se croisèrent, et Tseng s'inclina, comme à son habitude. Rufus marqua un arrêt, devant les cheveux attachés en catogan de son subordonné.  
"- Tu t'es coupé les cheveux ? demanda le blond avant même de s'en apercevoir.  
- Oui monsieur. Vous y voyez une objection ?"  
Le vice-président lutta un instant pour garder une expression neutre, malgré la douleur qui venait de lui vriller le coeur. Tseng l'avait appelé "Monsieur", comme tous les autres Turks. D'un mot, il rejetait tout ce qui s'était passé en quatre ans de relation… D'un mot, il lui broyait les entrailles. Les mèches qu'il aimait tant enrouler autour de ses doigts, après qu'ils aient fait l'amour, avaient disparu… Ne restait-il rien d'eux ? Mais c'était lui qui l'avait voulu, lui qui avait congédié Tseng, brutalement et sans explications ou presque. Alors que demander de plus à son ancien amant ? Il s'en éloigna rapidement, pour ne plus avoir à supporter l'expression neutre de son aîné. Finis les regards complices, fini le bonheur de pouvoir s'endormir avec le brun dans les bras, même si ces moments avaient été trop rares. Il n'avait jamais fait part de ses sentiments au brun, de peur qu'il ne le trouve ridicule : Tseng était plus âgé, et c'était son subordonné. A se déclarer comme un collégien, il n'aurait fait que mettre son amant mal à l'aise…  
Le blond entra dans son bureau pour refermer violemment la porte, s'appuyant contre le montant en bois. Encore une fois, il sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux, et encore une fois il ne fit rien pour les retenir. Il se laissa glisser à terre, se recroquevillant sur lui-même pour étouffer ses sanglots.

Fin.

NDLA : Voilà, c'est finii ! Elle est un peu triste, je sais... Pour la séquelle, je sais pas si je vais en faire une, ça dépendra de ma motivation, de vous, et du fait que Corail (Lisez ses fics, elles sont bien !) me laisse vivante ou non ! Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout, et n'hésitez pas à reviewer, ça fait toujours plaisir !


End file.
